"This Is Sooo Not Me"
by plastic knife
Summary: Hermione only loves one thing (books) until Oliver turns up. He has a job as games and entertainment co~ordinator at Hogwarts and she is falling in love...reactions and rebellions arise....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer* I hereby disclaim anything you recognise cos I am not the genius who created them she is J.K Rowling who I bow down to and praise*  
  
  
  
A/N just so you all know I am a O/H shipper alongside D/G but I cant seem to find many O/H fics so I am writing one myself!!!  
  
  
  
The library is the only place that Hermione feels at home, I doesn't matter what she is reading as long as she is reading mostly hermione sticks to magical books as most of muggle ones have been read a discarded.  
  
  
  
Today in particular hermione was reading about quidditch, for one reason: she couldn't stand not knowing what Ron and Harry where talking about it was purely annoying.  
  
As she was ejected from the library, hermione found a very excited harry "hermione, he's back Wood he's back!!!" she threw him a confused look, "oliver ex quiddith captain, you know Wood"  
  
Hermione got what he was saying now but didn't see the big idea "harry you know by now that quidditch and it's followers disturb me why would anyone want to fly around getting injured???" and with that she walked off.  
  
  
  
Hermione said a brief hello to Wood and Ron and then went to her room thinking that all boys were mad, well ron and harry any ways, that night when she was studying lavender and parvati wher having the most thrilling conversation about wood and how utterly fine he was with his blue eyes and sigh cheeky grin. How sad don't they have any thing better to think about hermione thought to herself, but apparently tthey did till 2:30am, after Oliver the conversation had changed from hair, then to make~up then to clothes hermione lay on her bed seemingly bored to death.  
  
  
  
When she awoke the next morning she was worried "I did not dream of Oliver" she said over and over, "what you dreamt of Oliver, as in Oliver wood!!!"  
  
ohmygod shit what am I going to do it's gonna be all over by lunch!!!!  
  
  
  
Will hermione be eaten alive by the taunts following her trough schooll or will she shut lavaneder up ????  
  
  
  
Mmmmm al shall be revealed for a measly 5 reviews !!!!!  
  
  
  
Love you all katie xxx 


	2. "starting out"

This is katie moffat hereby disclaiming anything you recognise it belongs to J.K Rowling 'cept Slave 4 U that belongs to Britney Spears thankyou don't sue me!!!!!  
  
  
  
Hermione was annoyed with Lavender, and everybody knew why. Hermione had been dreaming about Oliver Wood, Hogwarts new games and entertainment co- ordinator, one thing that consoled Hermione was that Oliver was actually quite cute, if it had been someone like Malfoy she had been dreaming about then it would have been worse a lot worse.  
  
  
  
As the week went on Hermione was feeling quite a bit worse, not a single person understood why! It had nothing to do with any one it was her all the girls had been good enough not to mention her dreams, apparently all the girls had been dreaming of Oliver! The reason she felt so bad was because she did like him; in fact, she fancied the pants off him. This made things a hell of a lot worse it played on her mind all day. Even though she had only seen him once very briefly, Hermione couldn't get him out of her head.  
  
  
  
Sitting in the library on Thursday night, Hermione had at last gone for more than a second without thinking about him for the first time that week. She was reading a book called "Quidditch Through The Ages" she knew Harry would lend her his copy but she liked the library. Just as she was getting into her book someone sat down on the chair opposite her, "hello" said a deep male voice coming from this mystery person, looking up Hermione muttered something back which resembled "quaffle". And at that moment Hermione wished she was dead, Oliver wood sat opposite her grinning that cute grin that made his eyes twinkle. "hey Hermione, taken an intrest in Quidditch?"  
  
  
  
"well no not really just trying to understand, exactly what everyone I know is going on about!!!". Oliver smiled sweetly  
  
"I have a great idea, why don't I show you?".  
  
  
  
"WHAT??" She thought," flying with Oliver, I can't make a fool of myself with him watching!!! But then when will I get a chance to be with him again????"  
  
  
  
"OK" oh no what am I doing "lets go" shit shit shit!!!!  
  
  
  
Oliver took her down to his new "office" on the edge of the Quidditch pitch and got the balls needed for the game, and they headed out!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
He he he !!!!  
  
Is this good????  
  
  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Love katie xxxx 


	3. Yup this one has a bit of romance in it

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing harry potter ok, get over it !!!!! I do however own the pink hair bobble and a blade of grass….which I am naming jen~jen cos she wants to be in the story!!!!!  
  
  
  
A/N I am going to remove my other story if I don't get any more reviews for the next chapter, but I will re-write it!!!! There is no way I am stopping this one cos I like this one!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"You get It now?" called Oliver from his broom 50ft above Hermione's head, "yes kind of, I will never master the whole game though if I could fly it might help!" she replied thinking that Oliver looked like an angel hovering up there like that.  
  
"I had fun tonight, thanks for coming down with me I hardly get to fly any more with my job and all" Oliver smiled down on Hermoine, she just gave him a sympathetic look. The two walked up to the castle in silence, enjoying the cold air and relaxing atmosphere that was now with the pair.  
  
  
  
Oliver stopped outside the main doors and turned to face Hermione, he looked down into her eyes for a moment, then she blushed and turned away, she couldn't stand the urges she was getting to kiss Oliver. He was the one that spoke first, "Hermione" he said sounding rather nervous"will…will you came with me to Hogsmead this Saturday?"  
  
  
  
He sounded so scared, she thought but what's he scared of? That I will say no? no, no don't be silly, he is Oliver Wood he cant like me Hermione Granger the worlds original plain Jane.  
  
  
  
"Hermione?" he interrupted her train of thought "will you?" he sounded like he was begging "yes, Oliver I would love to" Hermione said trying not to sound to excited, "as a date?" Oliver saidpulling a blade of grass from her hair from when she had fallen from her broom,  
  
"what on earth? is this a wind up?" her mind screamed but all that came from her mouth was "is that allowed?".  
  
  
  
When she returned to the common room Hermione was sooo excited apparently Oliver could go out with who he wanted, seeing as he wasn't a teacher! They had arranged to meet in the three broomsticks at 1:15pm and then leave the main village to get away from the other students who would only gossip. A date with Oliver Wood! What would she wear? How would she do her hair? Ohmygods!!!! There was so much to think about!  
  
  
  
Hermione decided not to tell anyone, just in case Oliver didn't want to, but when she went to meet Harry and Ron they already knew. "Oll told us, he is so happy" Harry explained "happy is not the word, obsessed is more like it!" cut in Ron moodily.  
  
  
  
Hermione just giggled, so, she thought he is feeling exactly what I am at the moment? It isn't like either of us has never been on a date before, he must get loads of girls and I have been with a few lads my self, remembering her first kiss with Krum, I must have a thing for quidditch players she thought evily!!!!!  
  
  
  
"mmm" Hermione muttered to the boys "I am going to bed" and she shot off up the stair case to her dorm "at 6:30?" Ron muttered to himself "girls, they are all equally as strange as each other"  
  
  
  
  
  
How do ya like it folks????  
  
Jen~jen you are in the story starring as a blade of grass * evil grin * t'is mint  
  
  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers I will check out all your stories!!!!  
  
  
  
* loves * Katie the Kiwi kween xxxx 


	4. in a moment....a star fell, and some of ...

Seeing as you don't think too much of my creativity, it is obvious that I do not own the Harry Potter crew or anything else. I do own an old broom, and a shedish building on the hill's of Hogsmede. The shed like building, will be christened "the Love Shack" because of some memories of Christmas! But that aint in this chapter you will have to wait !!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Thursday afternoon is drawing to a close, and the evening is hanging over the Gryffindor common room like a dark cloud. This particular cloud is one containing, homework, forgotten potion memorising tests, and the nagging thoughts that say,  
  
  
  
"Hermione, you can't leave for Hogsmead tomorrow until this is done, and no Hogsmead, no Oliver Wood!"  
  
  
  
Damn Snape, and his patronizing attitude, if only I could dismiss all the extra homework as "a foolish, unnecessary, way for the teachers to pick on their least favourite students" the way Harry and Ron did.  
  
  
  
But no, Hermione Granger needed the security, that if all else failed at least she was the smartest and always would be !  
  
  
  
Even through lies and mumbled excuses of an over done cheering charm, or a joke of fred/George's, all of the Gryffindor house knew why she was so happy, and anxious to finish her work, and that reason was Oliver!  
  
  
  
Not a single person had ever seen Hermione glow like she had been doing ever since her little round of Quidditch with Oliver.  
  
  
  
Hermione was oblivious to the fact that everyone knew about their upcoming date this weekend, she was to absorbed in her planning, which included;  
  
A new homework time-table to fit her plans,  
  
A new out fit, magicaly created from an old one,  
  
And a timetable of how she was going to get ready when the day came.  
  
  
  
She wanted everything to be perfect! If Hermione stood any chance at all of making Oliver fall for her, it was to small to risk! When he came bounding into the common room, she had looked up, to her surprise Oliver, (as in the love of her life), ran straight to her chair, before enveloping her in a warm hug.  
  
  
  
Bewildered Hermione just stared dreamily at him, fighting the urge to get down on one knee and propose that they elope, finally finding her voice she managed a distant sounding,  
  
"Everything still on for tomorrow?".  
  
  
  
Oliver grinned wickedly "of course !!!" he said in a rather worrying tone of voice, well worrying to Hermione any way, she recognised that hint of mischief from Fred when he had a plan!  
  
  
  
"What are you thinking ?" She screeches, in an alarming high pitched squeal,  
  
  
  
"Nothing." The now guilty looking Oliver replies quietly "Well something, but it is secret, just know that you have to dress up tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione pouted, shocking Harry and Ron with her new found expression that played a kind of sexy but moody thing, she was good at this, both boys thought.  
  
  
  
"I can't tell" he says, sounding secretive "but we will be up late!!!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Saturday approached, Hermione was nervous, she knew her clothes where right, Harry had said so (he knew where she was going), her make-up had been perfected, with the help of Lavander and her assistant Parvati, but something felt wrong.  
  
  
  
It was just five minuets before Oliver arrived, when Hermione was struck by a thought, her ring! She wasn't wearing it!  
  
  
  
She raced up the staircase, to find the ring which Harry and Ro had bought her for her 16th birthday in September (????). The ring was a tiny globe, containing a minute fragment of a real, live star, around the globe where four colours, red, yellow, green and blue, for the four houses of Hogwarts. As soon as the ring was on her finger she felt better, she was ready to face Oliver.  
  
  
  
  
  
All the boys, and most girls, gaped as Hermione made her way down the staircase, she was dressed in a simple muggle dress, that was made of green silk, it fell just on her thighs (way to short, according to father) and had silver studded straps, Hermione looked ….beautiful!  
  
  
  
"Wow" was all that Oliver could get out, as he hugged Hermione.  
  
  
  
"thanks" she said through the biggest smile ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you lot liked this chapter, you sure are hard to please!!!  
  
  
  
Please don't complain about my spelling and grammar, it is bad I know!!!!  
  
  
  
Review…come on I am begging !!!!  
  
  
  
Loves to Jen~Jen and Naya  
  
And all of my reviewers…. cos I got sooo many NOT!!!  
  
  
  
Love you all loads  
  
Katie xxx 


	5. this is the beggining

A/N: OK people let us get one thing clear, I do not care! My grammar sucks my spelling is laughable and I don't know a paragraph from a telegraph! But I do not care, not, one bit! I got a few reviews, telling me how crap I am at this so I was just clearing up the fact that I DO NOT GIVE ONE!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah Dessie give me your address, so I can give you 10 pence to phone someone who cares!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: only people like Dessie fail to realise that I do not own any thing you recognise!  
  
A/N: sorry to keep on about Dessie but reviews get to me !!!  
  
Now to the story,  
  
  
  
Around twenty minuets after leaving the Hogwarts grounds, Hermione was stood, with Oliver, out side a dance club, called "The Jubilee."  
  
"Dancing?" Hermione spluttered "I can't dance…in public."  
  
"Come on I took ages to think this up!!!" Oliver replies giving Hermione a cheeky grin along side his puppy eyes!  
  
  
  
Hermione knew she stood no chance, not, against him, all he had to do was give her that look and she was gone! As soon as they entered the club, Hermione's breath was taken away! In the middle of the floor, was a large stage, and the DJ's box was set underneath it, he was gesturing to many of the girls to,  
  
"Have a dance on the weel of love!!"  
  
Also there were the most fascinating paintings around the walls, depicting magical beasts and maids in distress. Hermione was looking at the pictures, until Oliver dragged her to a table, in the corner.  
  
  
  
"Amazing, aint it?" He asked her with a smile.  
  
"I love it!" She answered "Thank you so much for bringing me"  
  
"Are you pleased enough to dance?" Oliver says taking advantage of her good mood.  
  
Before Hermione even realises what she is doing her reply comes out,  
  
"Of course!"  
  
  
  
On the dance floor, Hermione finds herself copying what the people around her are doing. It was fun when she got into it, swaying twisting and turning in time to the music, sometimes clapping to. Oliver was a great dancer, taking Hermione's hand and waving it in the air, it was all so much fun.  
  
(oops I realised that I set the date for 1:30pm instead of 6:30pm)  
  
  
  
After three hours, though it barley seemed that long, Hermione and Oliver where tired, very tired!  
  
"Ready to eat?" Oliver shouted over the music, as they stopped to laugh at a girl publicly humiliating herself on the "weel of love"  
  
"Too right" She answered, red faced and sweaty aftyer all that dancing.  
  
  
  
The pair welcomed a blast of fresh air as they exited the club, "where do you want to go?" Oliver questioned, Hermione just shrugged. After wandering around for ten minuets, she found herself being pulled up some stone steps, towards a balcony which was set up with tables and chairs. It was wonderful!  
  
They sat down to eat at a table looking over looking Hogsmead, there wasn't much conversation between the two, just smiles and looks. It didn't matter, they didn't need conversation, both felt that they understood each other it was just…perfect!  
  
  
  
The food was great, the atmosphere was better and the to people who had chosen to spend there evening together had never felt better. As they strolled back to the castle they chattered, about nothing in particular just life friends and everything else. They where approaching the castle doors now,  
  
"Well you had better get going, I can walk up with Harry and Ron" Hermione told Oliver as she spotted her friends,  
  
"You sure?" Oliver asked getting a nod back.  
  
  
  
Looking up at Oliver gave Hermione the strangest feeling, she wanted to kiss him so badly, but she needn't have worried about, because at that moment Oliver leant down and kissed her on the lips.  
  
She felt as though her whole world was on fire, this was so different than any thing before, wolfe wistles and cat calls met her ears as they broke apart.  
  
"Oh my god, she has a boyfriend!" came A squeal from Pansy Parkinson, and the answer from Draco was cut off by a warning glance from Oliver.  
  
  
  
As she walked up to the castle, Hermione felt as though nothing had happened that night, just returning from Hogwarts with the others, by curfew, as always.  
  
  
  
HA HA HA  
  
D'ya like it? I do so stuff you all!!  
  
  
  
Reviewers:  
  
  
  
Iceprincess: Glad you liked it.  
  
  
  
Dessie: If it sucks so bad then don't read it, and if you hate to say it then, DON'T  
  
  
  
M*e*o*w: I know that I ma not to good with grammar and stuff, but I write for fun, people reading my stuff is just a bonus (  
  
  
  
Hawkins: I know, I know please read the above but as your offering do you want to be my betareader ? thanks for the review!  
  
  
  
Cool123321: I thought so to, thanks for all 3 reviews!  
  
  
  
Jillybean: Here's the next chappy hope you like it!!!  
  
  
  
A girl: I don't like H/H my self but hey thanks for the review.  
  
  
  
Felicity: Thanks for the encouragment but people do notice the I have the reviews to prove it!  
  
  
  
Sarcastic Bitch: Love the name!!!! And I will try to make chapters longer!  
  
  
  
Lily White: thanks! Please add me I'm flattered!!!  
  
  
  
Caitiy: Awww thankyou, more soon!!!  
  
  
  
J: Love ya chicken.  
  
  
  
Loadsa love goes out to all my reviewers, you are all fantastic ('cept Dessie) and tarry not I shall be getting a Beta reader. Love to you all  
  
Katiexxx  
  
:-) (Plastic knife)!!!!  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!! 


	6. Crumbling

A/N: Ok then, here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are just great! Love you all loads, Katie xxx   
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own nothing, nothing at all, it all belongs to J.K Rowling **bows down to kiss Jo's feet**

*****

Hermione was looking out of her bedroom window just as s the sun set over the lake, thinking about Oliver. Things had been great for them since the first time they had gone out. They had been a "couple," and everyone agreed that they looked good together. But something was wrong. Doubt was now forming in Hermione's mind.

There wasn't a problem with Oliver, but now she had tasted what a proper relationship was like, she wanted more. A lot more.   
  
Before her relationship with Oliver had started, Hermione had been married to her studies and in love with her books. She had never really had time for boys 


	7. Untitled Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own it. GET OVER IT.   
  
Claimer: I own a raindrop~ I'm calling it Skylar!!!!   
  
Requests: reviews and e-mails.   


*~*~*~*~*

  
As the rain fell, so did Hermione 


End file.
